


Phone Call Gone Wrong?

by Butterfly_Cascade



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Cascade/pseuds/Butterfly_Cascade
Summary: Akira's phone rings but Mr.Ushimaru rule in his class is if your phone rings, you have to answer it and put it on speaker phone. You can’t tell the person who is on the phone that they are on a speaker in front of a class
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 31





	Phone Call Gone Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in middle school and posted it on quotev but I figured I could post it here too just cause :)

Akira expected this day to be like any other day. Wake up, Get up, Get ou- I mean Go to school and ignore all the people spreading even more false rumors about him. He has gotten used to that though. Well… As used to as you can be to those types of things. Until ‘Wake up, Get up, Get out the-’ “Akira!” Mr.Ushimaru attempts to throw chalk at Akira but training in the metaverse does wonders for you, so he dodges it. “Tch… You know the rules kid.”

Akira inwardly sighs and answers the phone ‘Please don’t be embarrassing….’ “Hello?” Akira’s usually very cool, calm, and collected, but… Right now was not the time. ‘This is going to make my reputation worse isn’t it? TwT’ He heard people talking about him besides his back again, “That delinquent gets phone calls?” “It’s probably just his probation officer.” “I bet it’s the police, he must have done something again.” ‘I’ve gotten used to this, it’s ok… Just breathe.’ 

“Hello Akira, I was wondering if I could come over after school is over?” ‘Oh Yusuke, you couldn’t have picked a worse time to call.’ It’s not that Akira doesn’t love Yusuke, on the contrary, Akira loves his boyfriend very much. However, they talk about a lot of personal weird things, Akira should’ve turned off his phone and Yusuke should’ve just come over. He’s always welcome, he knows that. “Uh… yeah, you’re always welcome.” Akira was careful to watch his words, he’s fine with People being rude to him, but if they said anything about Yusuke, He would lose it.

“Wonderful, I was hoping for you to model for me again.” “Model?” “Maybe for his mugshot.” “What was that noise? Where are you right now?” Akira knew he couldn’t tell him he was in the classroom but he didn’t know where to say. Akira looked up from his phone and looked at Ann. Ann whispered to him “Just tell him you’re somewhere in Shibuya.” Akira gives Ann a thumbs up and goes back to answering Yusuke. “I would love to model for you again, I’m somewhere in Shibuya.... Shopping.” “Oh, hold on, aren’t you supposed to be in class? I apologize if I interrupted your learning.” Akira looked up with pleading eyes to the teacher, he didn’t want to keep anything from his boyfriend, even if it was just this one thing. Mr.Ushimaru shook his head no, damn teacher. 

“No it’s alright, we got out early.” “Would you like to meet up now then?” “Later would be better for me actually… I’m shopping for supplies for a… school project.” “Oh? If it is an art project I would be happy to help out.” “I know you would, but it’s alright, I promise.” “Well, if it’s alright with you. Back to my modeling offer, Would you mind getting undressed for my painting?” If Akira had a drink, he would have done a spit take. In any other situation Akira would have jumped on that idea quicker than Sonic but this was a bad time. “N-Nude Modeling!?” “It’s fine if you’re not comfortable with it, it was just a suggestion.” Despite Yusuke’s words, he sounded disappointed and Akira could never say no to his boyfriend. “No! I’ll do it, I'm comfortable if it’s with you! I’ll do anything for you!” He doesn’t care that he’s in class anymore, more like he forgot, he loses his mind around Yusuke. I guess it is true, Love makes you crazy. “Is the delinquent acting nice!?” “No way! He must just be selling his body since he needs the money.” “Yeah, there’s no way HE can be nice.” Akira was more concerned with Yusuke than he was with the rest of the class, he just kinda blocked them out now. “I appreciate it, I need to capture true beauty. Who better to paint than my muse?” Akira felt a joy overwhelm him, thanking himself for not missing this call, even if it was in the middle of class. Akira had the largest smile on his face. 

“Yusuke… You’re my greatest inspiration, If you weren’t around I wouldn’t be able to go on.” “Am I? I don’t know why you would say that, you’re the strongest person I know.” Yusuke knew how to tug on Akira’s heart strings, He knew he wouldn’t be able to get through the day if he didn’t have his friends or his wonderful boyfriend to cheer him up at the end of the day. “I didn’t know he had friends.” “It sounds like more… why would anyone want to get close to him?” “Must be another delinquent like Sakamoto and Takamaki-San.” “Maybe he paid someone to say all of this to make himself seem popular.” Akira noticed that Ann’s hand was clenched and shaking. He knew she wanted to say something but held herself back, so Akira came up with an idea. 

“You are too… B-Because you’re the person I love.” “What!?” Ann jumped out of her seat, shocked, but she also has stars in her eyes. “Was that Ann?” “Oh… Um… Yeah, she’s here with me too.” Akira felt a bit sad… Actually that was an understatement. Akira felt devastated that Yusuke didn’t say he loved him back but he’ll get over it. After moping around for some weeks and binge eating to get the sorrow out TvT. “Oh and Akira?” “Y-yeah?” “I love you too, My Muse.” Before Akira gets to react, Ann squeals loudly. “Omg!! You Finally said it! I’m so happy for you two!” Ann Hugs Akira over the desk while Akira bashfully smiles. 

“What’s happening?” “How does someone like him have a friend?” “This has to be fake.” “Is it?... Takamaki-San’s acting isn’t exactly the best…” “...” “Someone like him shouldn’t have someone to say that too.” “The voice sounded like a guy’s voice too…” “So he’s… Gay?” “Then all those rumors about him raping women are fake?” “It can’t be! He has a criminal record!” “Right, But…” “My phone is running out of battery, I must leave, but I will be thinking of you every second that we are not talking.” Akira’s face flushed redder than Ann’s metaverse suit. “I will too! I’ll See you later, Sweetie~” “...” “Y-Yusuke?” Akira was worried that he went too far and scared off his boyfriend. “Ah! Sorry, if I went to far, I won’t do it ag-!” “No, it’s alright. Just caught me by surprise is all. Yes, I shall see you later… Honey.” Yusuke hung up, or maybe the phone shut down, but one thing was for sure. Him and Ann were fangirling HARD. 

“Omg!!” “I Know!” “I’m so proud of you!” “He loves me back!” “I’m gonna be the one to plan your wedding one day and it’s gonna be huge!” “Oh come on, aren’t we getting a bit too ahead of ourselves?” Ann gave Akira a look that said ‘Like you haven’t thought about it before’. Akira stared at her then broke down into giggles “Maybe, I’ll call you up when I propose.” “Oh my god, you said when! Not if!” Akira and Ann hug each other and start jumping up and down in happiness while squealing silently. “Alright, I don’t know what happened but sit down so we can get started with class again!” Mr.Ushimaru yells at the two and turns back to his board. That is until the bell rang which now meant it was lunch time. Mr.Ushimaru grumbled and sat down in his chair pissed.

“Hey guys, I’m starting to think we were wrong about the transfer student…” “Yeah, I mean he is top of the class… He doesn’t seem like such a bad guy.” “That can’t be true, he does have a criminal record.” “Maybe all the rumors are wrong and he has it because of something else.” “But He’s…! He’s a delinquent!” The other classmates look over to Akira and see him and Ann making wild movements in their seats, most likely still fangirling. One girl stood up and said “I’m gonna ask him.” “What!?” “I’m gonna ask him why he has a criminal record.” “Yeah I got that, but why? What if he hurts you?” They turn to look at Akira again to see Ann with a smug face and Akira hiding his face in his hands shaking his head. “I would’ve thought that too a few hours ago but look at him. He can’t do anything with the teacher here either, he can’t do anything or he’ll get expelled.” “... I’ll go with you… To protect you! I don’t care about that delinquent either way.” The girl starts walking towards Akira’s seat with her friend following her. “Hey transfer.” Akira looks over to her looking surprised while she can see Ann glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. “What do you want?” Ann stands up from her seat and creates a wall between the girl, boy, and Akira with her body, like she was protecting him. “Ugh chill out, I just wanna ask him one simple question.” “Which is?” “Something that I should ask him and not you.” Ann started glowering at her until Akira spoke up. “It’s ok Ann, thank you, though, I can handle myself right now.” “...Ok but if you can’t, I’ll still be right here.” “I know.” Akira gave her a gentle smile and Ann Returned it and sat back down on her seat. “What do you want to ask me?” “Why do you have a criminal record?” “Wha-?” “You heard me, Why do you have a criminal record?” “Akira, you don’t have to answer her if you don’t want to.” “Uh… No It’s ok, Ann. Thank you, but I think I can do this.” Ann takes his hand and motions for him to continue with her head. 

“May I ask why you want to know? I thought all of you already came up with your own conclusions.” “Seeing you jump around like a crazed fangirl made us doubt our conclusions a bit.” Akira’s face went red and he looked down while Ann giggled at him. “Um well… I actually punched a guy-” “I knew it! I knew you were a bad person!” The boy behind the girl asking the questions said looking standoffish. “Ugh, let him finish!” “No it’s ok, Ann. Just… Let them think what they want.” “No way! You’ve dealt with way too much in the past months and I’ve learned if you don’t do anything, people you care about can take drastic measures and heart themselves.” “Ann…” “If you won’t tell them, I will.” Before Akira could reply back, Ann took a deep breath and screamed. “Akira punched a guy who was trying to rape a woman! He has a criminal record for that because the justice in this world has been messed up! Don’t spread these false rumors about my friend anymore!” Everyone started murmuring, “Is that really why he has a criminal record?” “I sure hope not, then I’d feel bad about all the rumors we spread.” “It wouldn’t be surprising if they were lying though.” “Takamaki-San’s acting isn’t good though!” Akira giggled silently and Ann turned to him. “Geez, would it kill them to say that quieter?” 

“Maybe we were wrong…” “Yeah, maybe we could treat him nicer.” “We should still be cautious though, Just in case that was a lie.” The boy was silent and he gave Akira a couple of glances not knowing what to say. “Even if that is true… How did you get a record for that?” “Oh… It’s a long story but punching someone is still a crime so… Here I am now.” Akira rubbed the back of his head bashfully not knowing how to respond to the situation he was in. “Um… I think you’re forgetting to thank someone.” Akira looks up to see Ann proudly smirking. “Thank you, Ann. I appreciate you sticking up for me.” “What are friends for? Plus I’m part of the Akira Kurusu Protection Squad.” “Ahaha, what?” “Me and the guys came up with a new name for our group.” “My protection squad?” “Yup! We’ll always be here to protect you!” “Wow… Now I kinda feel useless.” “We’re only protecting you because you do so much for us, it’s time for us to repay you and protect you from this world.” “You guys are… The best people I could’ve known.” “Thanks we know, we’re the best! That’s including you too. Now let’s go, we have to go tell Ryuji, Makoto, and Haru the good news!” “Which good news? The news where I’m not 100% a criminal in my classmate's eyes or the part where Yusuke called?” “Both! But mostly the part where you and Yusuke are getting married!” “What? Ann!” Ann pulled Akira out of the classroom, both laughing their heads off.  
The classroom went silent staring at them in curiosity. “We really were wrong.” “There’s no way someone that acts like that is that bad a person.” The whole class was confused about their feeling towards Akira but they figured they would make up their feelings later on, watching Akira more intensely from now on. They had to make sure he really wasn’t a bad a guy and that the rumors were just rumors. However, as time passes on everyone is sure to know the truth, Akira isn’t a bad person.


End file.
